


My Fella, He's A Hell Of A Romantic - Part Two

by StarSpangledBucky



Series: Stucky [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Again Something About Steve And Strawberries I Dunno' Where It Came From, Alright Alright Alright It Got A Bit Grossly Fluffy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bathtubs, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bucky, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Champagne, Close Dancing, Dirty-talkish, Endearments, Engaged Couple, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, First Gif Is A Memory, Flavored Lube, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Français | French, French Kissing, Gifs Pop Up During The Story, Help!, I Hate This Ship Because It Gives Me All The Feels, I Have This Thing With Steve And Strawberries, Intimacy, It Is A Little, It Was Supposed To Be Romantic, Jazz Music, Love, Love Bites, M/M, Men Crying, Multiple Orgasms, Neck Kissing, Passion, Romance, Sexual Content, Slightly NSFW Gif Use, Smut, Spanking, Swearing, Their Damn Pet Names, This Got Pornier Than I Intended, Top Steve, gifs, sorta - Freeform, strawberry lube, Русский | Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:51:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3954862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSpangledBucky/pseuds/StarSpangledBucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve rushes to the hotel to be with his fiancé after their little text messaging session. For one, he doesn't expect to be so blown away by how intimate Bucky made the room. And two, he doesn't expect to start crying when he sees his fiancé who looks so much like his old self with his freshly cut hair. Naughtiness ensues, along with a relaxing bath after the deed is done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Fella, He's A Hell Of A Romantic - Part Two

**Author's Note:**

> Please correct my Russian and French translations if needs be. I don't use Google translate, I tend to try and find forums were I find most native speakers.

Fifteen minutes it had taken him to race to the hotel he and Bucky were staying at. He hadn't taken his Harley that night, it was still at the hotel, so of course Steve had to run to the hotel. He would have hailed a cab, but all he had in mind was getting home to Bucky. _God_ , Bucky, that teasing son of a bitch left him tingling all over. Steve had exactly five minutes to get to their room or else he'd be classed as late. Then Bucky would probably be utterly disappointed and Steve would feel utterly hopeless. He said a quick hello to the receptionist who was just finishing up her shift, before rushing into the elevator. The blonde fell against the wall, chest heaving as he scanned the room key over the sensor for the penthouse suite. 

Tony had _really_ fucking spoilt the pair, telling them it was an early wedding present. The whole hotel itself was lush and luxurious and fit for a king. That's exactly what Steve felt like right now, a king on his way to see his knight in shining armour. Steve smirked as he rested his hand on his chest and tried to steady his breathing, eyes falling closed. _Oh man_ , he couldn't wait to get into that room and rake his eyes over his fiancé. That sweet, tempting brunette just waiting there, for him, and _only_ him. The amount of love Steve felt for Bucky was sky high, not even enough for words to explain. It is why he'd asked him to marry him after all, on a mission in Paris of all things, the cheesy bastard. But Bucky did say yes, and the team were all there to cheer as they sealed the deal with a dipped French kiss under the Eiffel Tower. What a romantic, old fool Steve was, though Bucky was just the same, and that's just who they were. 

When the elevator halted, Steve pushed himself off the wall and waited for the doors to open. He fumbled with the room key as he stepped out, bumping into a god damn cleaner's bucket and mop, cursing under his breath. Steve was too _damn_ caught up in his thoughts of Bucky as he found the bright red double doors staring at him. His breathing slowed as he twisted the key in the lock and pushed open the door. The small hallway was dim and Steve could hear soft, romantic jazz playing on the stereo in the corner of their room. He took off his jacket and threw it over their bags that sat against the wall, following the sounds of the music. His eyes fell on the stand alone bath that was literally in the same room space as their bed, _crazy_ was what Steve thought of it, but convenient. The blonde froze in his tracks when he saw the bed, champagne sitting on the edge, flower petals scattered over the sheets and a note folded on a pillow. He wandered over to the bed and picked it up, doubt washing over him, thinking it was a bad note or something. 

_**Happy One Year Reunion babydoll. Come look at the stars for a moment? I'm outside on the balcony. Bring the champagne. I love you xx - Boo Bear**_

_Fucking jerk_ Steve thought, smiling widely. He shifted the champagne flutes and the bottle off the bed, placing it on the small table by the TV. Steve poured the bubbly mixture into the flutes and then grabbed them, setting his destination for the balcony like a _god damn_ GPS. The blonde pushed the sliding door open and stepped out onto the large balcony. They had a huge view of the skyline, lit up by the city lights but also the now darkened sky. Steve saw Bucky leaning against the railing, wearing a pair of dark grey jeans, no shirt, his back turned to his fiancé. 

"Buck," Steve spoke. 

The brunette shifted, pushing himself off the railing as he turned around. Steve's breath hitched in his throat as he stared back at Bucky. His smile grew as he lay his eyes upon Steve, bottom lip curling in as he bit down on it. Steve's eyes travelled all over him, taking in his clean shaven face, his short brunette hair, the dog tags around his neck and that cheeky grin from so long ago. While Bucky had the metal arm now, it didn't change anything, he was still beautiful in Steve's eyes. The blonde let out a strangled noise and put the champagne down, his hands starting to tremble. Bucky's smile faltered a little, until Steve looked back up, eyes moist with tears. He choked out a sob and covered his mouth with his hand, shaking his head. Bucky stepped forward and held his hand out to Steve, the metal one too, because he wasn't ashamed nor scared of it anymore. The blonde placed his free hand in Bucky's and felt the cool metal lace with his. 

"What are ya' cryin' for ya' punk?" Bucky asked, smiling softly.

"You-" Steve paused, swallowing thickly. "You look wonderful," he added, wiping tears away with his thumb. "God Buck, you look like _you_ , not that I don't love the stubble and longer hair, but this...I've missed it. So, so much. It's been so long," he whispered.

Bucky's eyes lit up as he brought his other hand up to rest on Steve's cheek. He tilted his head and smiled, stroking his thumb over the blonde's tear stained cheek. Steve was such a sap when it came to things like this, but Bucky adored it. 

"You're so beautiful," Steve whimpered, bursting into tears again.

The brunette silenced him with a kiss, tender and sweet as he gave Steve's hand a gentle squeeze. When he pulled away, he rested his forehead against Steve's and kept his eyes closed, breathing in the smell of Steve's musky cologne. Steve's free arm wrapped around the brunette's waist as he pulled him close, bringing Bucky's metal hand up to his lips. 

"You're late," Bucky commented.

"By one minute, cut me some slack you jerk. I thought you were naked?" Steve questioned, sounding annoyed.

"I was, but since you were late I slipped into some jeans," Bucky teased.

Steve whined, opening his eyes as he met Bucky's, pressing another light kiss to Bucky's metal hand.

"You're horrible," he huffed.

"You won't be saying that in the next few minutes," Bucky retorted.

"Probably not," Steve hummed, pulling away as he reached for the champagne.

He gave Bucky a glass and then held it up, smiling lovingly at the brunette.

"To us," he mused.

"To us," Bucky replied.

They clinked their glasses and took a sip, before Bucky's hand found Steve's, squeezing it again. He twisted Steve's hand around in his and pressed a gentle kiss to his wrist, hearing the small hum escape from the blonde's lips. Bucky smirked and took another sip of his champagne, before pushing Steve back as they went back through the door. Steve was here now, and Bucky wanted to get down to business. He slid the door closed and watched Steve take a few steps back as the music switched to another song. Bucky sighed and ran his hand over his hip, grinning when he saw Steve swallow the lump forming in his throat. He put his champagne to the side, taking a few small steps towards his fiancé. Steve looked over the brunette yet again and felt his heart swell, then race when Bucky rested his metal hand on his chest. Bucky's eyes were already swirling with black, lips parted as he stared at Steve's darkening blue eyes. 

"Bath or sex first? Your choice baby," Bucky purred.

Steve huffed through his nose.

"Gotta' be the sex first," he breathed out, huskily.

Bucky groaned, feeling his fingers twitch at the way Steve's response rolled off his tongue as his eyes fluttered closed. Steve just smiled with the biggest shit eating grin ever. His hands ran down Bucky's arms, flesh and cold metal making him sigh contently. He brought the brunette in close as they started to sway to the music, bodies close and warm. Bucky's arms were around Steve's neck, face nestled into the crook of his neck, breath lingering on the blonde's skin. He still kept his body swaying and feet in time with the music, before roaming his hands down to Steve's chest again. Steve's hands were rubbing circles on Bucky's back as he tilted his head, pressing tender kisses under Bucky's jaw. His fiancé hummed, turning his head so their lips brushed. Their grins were in sync, eyes half lidded as they gazed at each other lovingly. It was times like these that both Steve and Bucky adored, just the two of them getting the chance to spend an intimate night together. 

"I love you," Steve whispered.

"I love you too," Bucky replied.

Their lips met, just pressing together, as Bucky's fingers brushed over the exposed skin on Steve's neck. He could feel his fingers popping open a button on Steve's shirt, smirking into the kiss. Bucky deepened the kiss, pulling back every now and again, just how Steve liked it. His tongue brushed Steve's bottom lip as the blonde parted his lips and breathed in sharply, hands coming up to cup Bucky's face. The brunette grinned again and continued to undo the buttons on Steve's shirt as their kiss upped the ante, becoming passionate and deep. Bucky gasped when Steve's teeth tugged on his bottom lip, fingers raking through his hair. Just touching it made Steve's eyes well up again, as he kept kissing Bucky hotly and spun him around. Steve's shirt was hanging off his shoulders now as Bucky slid it down his firm arms, before peeling it off his wrists and throwing it away. Bucky's gaze looked over Steve for a moment as he smiled, dragging his metal fingers down Steve's torso, dancing on his hips. Steve crooned and curled his fingers in Bucky's hair again, the other hand on his hip, before tilting the brunette's head, his lips pressing open mouthed kisses to his neck. Bucky couldn't hold himself back anymore as he let a soft moan escape his lips, making Steve's grip tighten on Bucky's hip. The brunette smirked and dipped his right hand down, palming his hand on Steve's cock through his jeans. Steve keened and rocked his hand forward, face nestled into the crook of Bucky's neck.

"Buck," he breathed out.

"That always gets you going," Bucky purred, nibbling on Steve's earlobe.

Fuck Bucky and his god damn teasing. _Fuck Bucky? Now there's a thought_ Steve told himself. He grinned against his fiancé's neck and continued kissing down his neck. Bucky whined and looped his index fingers in the belt loops of Steve's jeans, pulling him closer.  

"Puppy," he whispered.

"Yeah Boo Bear?" Steve hummed.

"Make love to me. When have we ever been given a night like this to just appreciate and love each other slowly and intimately? Make love to me like you did that night in '43 when you rescued me. I want to remember what it was like," Bucky replied, his voice a careless whisper. "I want-" he paused, feeling tears sting at his eyes. "I want to have your name on my tongue when it all hits the peak, but I want it to be not from getting shoved against a wall, but from making sweet love like we did long ago," he added, metal hand brushing over Steve's chest.

"Okay babydoll, I can do that for you. Just for you. Always you," Steve answered.

"Always?" Bucky breathed out.

"My eyes are just on you...always, remember?" the blonde soothed.

"да— _yes_ ," Bucky crooned.

Steve smiled, bringing Bucky's lips back to his as he pushed him back, the backs of Bucky's legs hitting the bed. They tumbled to the bed, the sheets creasing under both their weights. Bucky's hands were crawling their way up Steve's back as the blonde's fingers curled into the brunette's hair. He gently pulled Bucky's lips away from his, arching the brunette's neck as he trailed kisses down Bucky's throat. Bucky let out a sharp gasp, fingers curling into fists as Steve moved across to his collarbones and to his shoulder. Steve's lips trailed back up to his neck where he placed another open mouthed kiss on Bucky's skin, before biting down. Bucky moaned deep from his throat, his eyes fluttering closed as Steve left the bruising mark on his fiancé's neck, breathing on it hotly.

"I hope that stays for a while," he whispered.

"God damn serum," Bucky huffed.

"You're cute when you're grumpy," Steve hummed.

"Oh fuck off Stevie, can we just continue, please?" Bucky whined.

"Language," the blonde scolded.

"Bite me," Bucky retorted.

His fiancé raised an eyebrow at him, a grin curving at the corner of his mouth as he gave Bucky his signature _'challenge accepted'_ look. Bucky's heart rate jumped as Steve moved down Bucky's chest, stopping just above his left pec. He ran his hand over Bucky's pec and the brunette shuddered, swallowing the lump in his throat. Steve again, mouthed at Bucky's skin, before biting down and sucking a mark on the brunette. Bucky emitted a small noise of approval, fingers smoothing through Steve's hair, his metal hand grasping the sheets under him. Steve hummed and began to kiss down Bucky's torso, tongue and teeth brushing heated skin, his eyes closed. He could feel Bucky's muscles shift and ripple at each kiss or scrape of his teeth he put on him, smirking against the brunette's skin. Bucky felt his whole body shiver with anticipation as Steve reached his hips, thumbs running up the small _'V'_ lines. 

"Stevie," he breathed out.

"I've got you," Steve soothed.

"But-oh!" Bucky called, in surprise.

Steve's teeth were biting into the flesh of his hip, his left hand palming the obvious bulging erection in Bucky's jeans. He popped the button open, fingers lingering over the zip. 

"You better not have underwear on under these," he purred.

Bucky's chest heaved as he looked down at Steve, cheeks flushed and pupils blown. It was all coming back to him, the delicate touches, the intimacy of it all, he remembered that night back in '43. Bucky could feel the tears stinging the corner of his eyes but he closed his eyes and held them back, metal fingers running over the bruise on his pec which actually had a soreness to it, but a nice one. Steve looked up at Bucky under his lashes, those long, beautiful lashes that Bucky couldn't stop staring at whenever their gazes met. 

"Answer me," he murmured, breath ghosting over Bucky's skin near his waistband. 

"See for yourself, punk," Bucky teased, biting down on his metal index finger.

Steve growled, he _fucking_ growled from his throat at the small seductive gesture, his eyes falling back on the prize. He loved when Bucky bit down on those metal fingers and gave him that innocent look that had _'spank me'_ written all over it. He'd save that for a little later, Bucky wouldn't get away from that. The blonde moved back up with finesse, back muscles shifting as he lent over his fiancé, hips pressed close. He lent down and brushed his lips under Bucky's ear, tilting his head.

"I know you wanna' make love, but I'm gonna' have to spank you for not being naked when I came back here," he hissed, tongue swiping across Bucky's jaw.

The brunette shuddered, wrapping his metal arm around Steve's broad shoulder as he pulled him down closer. He turned his head and pressed light kisses to Steve's cheek, earning a small purr from his super soldier. 

"As long as you're nice about it," he hummed.

Steve grinned.

"I'll be nice doll, smack your pretty little ass sweetly, not too soft, but not too hard either. Just enough to make you moan for me," he grunted.

"Sugar..." Bucky gasped.

"Babydoll..." Steve crowed, rolling his hips.

Bucky huffed out his nose, biting down on his lip as he held Steve tighter, his right hand grasping the blonde's hip. Steve chuckled and rocked his hips again, pushing a moan out of Bucky as he slid his body back down to Bucky's jeans. His nimble fingers danced over the zip again, before he grabbed it between his thumb and index finger, sliding it down slowly. Bucky watched Steve intently, his lips parted as he left out small hushed breathes, eyes half lidded. Steve's grin grew wide when Bucky's cock came into view, no underwear in sight. 

"So good for me Buck," Steve praised, leaning down and licking his lips.

His breath ghosted over Bucky's cock, sending a shiver up the brunette's spine as he trembled, gasping sharply. Steve stepped off the bed and grabbed the ends of Bucky's jeans, pulling them off slowly as he winked at the brunette, making him hit his head back on the pillow. 

"You're a tease," he groaned.

"You bet sugar," Steve hummed, throwing Bucky's jeans to the side.

He started to work on his own jeans when Bucky found the energy to push himself upright. His cheeks were flushed red now, the colour spreading down to his neck. Steve stared back at him with a satisfied look, he loved when Bucky was blushing all over his body. Bucky swiped his tongue over his bottom lip, before drawing it in, drawing a moan from Steve's mouth when he remembered the video from earlier.

"Let me," he offered. 

Steve stepped forward and Bucky tucked three fingers inside his waistband, pulling the blonde much closer, his gaze falling on Steve. The blonde brought his hand up to cup Bucky's jaw, brushing his thumb over a tear that was sitting in the corner of Bucky's left eye.

"You remember it?" he questioned. 

Bucky nodded, his eyes welling up again. 

"I remember that night as if it were yesterday," he wavered.

Steve smiled softly, smoothing his hand through Bucky's hair now.

"Then let's make sure we make this one just as close to what it was," he whispered.

The brunette choked back a sob as he lent forward, his face nuzzling into Steve's abdomen, lips pressing soft kisses there. A tear slid down his cheek as he slid his hands up Steve's thighs, feeling the blonde's muscles ripple and hearing his metal arm whir at the movements. Steve's hand travelled down his metal arm, fingers trailing over the grooves before he stopped at his wrist.

"So beautiful," he crooned.

Bucky whimpered and closed his eyes, feeling more tears roll down his cheeks as he let out a shaky breath, fingers digging into Steve's jeans. He dipped his head and mouthed at Steve's cock through his jeans, earning a gasp from the blonde, his hand clamping around Bucky's metal wrist. Bucky smiled softly, before moving his right hand along and undoing the button, tugging on the zip with his teeth. Steve sighed contently, before hearing a whine from Bucky who looked back up at him. 

"You didn't wear any either," he breathed out.

"When I found out I was going to be coming home to this, I made a quick dash to take them off," Steve answered.

"Fuck. You punk, surprising me like that," Bucky huffed.

Steve grinned as Bucky's hands slid behind him, hands sliding into the blonde's jeans as he greedily grasped Steve's ass. He moaned and let his head fall back as Bucky pushed the jeans down, lips lingering on Steve's cock. The brunette let Steve's jeans fall, hands back on his thighs as he glanced at Steve from under his lashes. 

"So pretty," he purred. 

"Buck," Steve grunted, feeling Bucky's breath on his skin. 

The brunette slid off the bed onto his knees, hands caressing Steve's thighs as he brushed his lips against the blonde's cock. Steve shuddered and moaned, running his hands through Bucky's hair again. Bucky grinned and flattened his tongue at the base of Steve's cock, before running his tongue up, taking some of Steve in his mouth. The blonde grunted and grasped Bucky's hair, free hand resting on his hip as he looked down at Bucky. His fiancé smirked, making Steve moan again upon seeing Bucky's stretched lips. Bucky's eyes fell closed as he took more of Steve, his tongue brushing Steve's skin expertly. 

"Oh Buck..." Steve whispered, letting his head fell back again.

Bucky started to bob his head slowly, grasping Steve's thighs tighter as he moaned deeply. Steve choked on a gasp at the vibrations that surged up his cock and his spine. He rocked his hips only slightly as Bucky pulled back, dragging his tongue along the underside of Steve's cock. His chest heaved as he panted and stared up at Steve, lips parted and swollen from the kissing. Steve stared down at him and smiled softly, running his hand across the brunette's cheek. 

"You're so good to me baby," he soothed.

"Always," Bucky replied.

He took Steve back in his mouth again, humming and moaning sweetly. He drew prolonged moans out of Steve, feeling the blonde's legs quiver. The blonde tapped his cheek, signalling him to stop as he stepped out of his jeans and kicked them away. Steve pulled Bucky back up to his feet, kissing him deeply as he pushed him back to the bed. Bucky groaned when he felt Steve's cock press against his, hands coming to rest on the blonde's hips. He pulled his left arm up and reached under the pillow, pulling out a bottle of lube. Steve smirked and took it, reading the label. 

"For extra pleasure," he spoke. "Hm, I already do that for you when I make you cum more than once," he purred. 

"Ste-ve," Bucky whined, breaking Steve's name up.

"And it's strawberry flavoured, gee Buck, you're way _too_ good to me," he breathed out, brushing his fingers up the brunette's thigh.

"I-nngh-just know you love the smell," Bucky gasped.

Steve grinned and popped the lid open as he shifted on the bed. He hooked Bucky's left leg over his shoulder, cock rubbing on his fiancé's thigh as he shivered. The blonde coated some lube on his fingers, moving his hand down with a teasing smirk. Bucky's cheeks flushed again as Steve pressed a kiss to his lips, before moving down, pressing kisses to his chest, over his nipples and down to his abdomen. The brunette hummed and lolled his head to the side, biting down on his lip again. Steve's finger slid into the crease of Bucky's ass as he searched for his hole, feeling the brunette's body tense and relax at each stroke of his finger. 

"Relax for me sugar," he crooned.

Bucky's left arm was outstretched above him while his right arm was resting on his forehead, his eyes fluttering open and closed every once in a while. He keened and arched his body as soon as Steve's finger pushed inside, gliding in easily. The blonde purred and peppered kisses on Bucky's hips and up his ribs as he came up to face the brunette. Bucky opened his eyes and stared up at the black pools in Steve's eyes, his breathing laboured as Steve lent down close. His lips brushed his own and Bucky swiped his tongue out to brush Steve's, before their lips met, slow and tender in their movements. Steve's hips bowed down and Bucky panted, feeling Steve's cock rut against his in fluid motions. He choked on a moan when Steve pressed a second finger in with the first, curling his fingers slowly. Bucky's leg over Steve's shoulder trembled, his teeth clamping down on his lip as he turned his head to hide his eyes behind his arm. 

"Look at me Buck," Steve uttered throatily. 

He pressed his fingers in deeper, emitting a grunt from Bucky as the brunette turned his head back to look at him. Steve smiled and lent down, peppering kisses to Bucky's cheek, jaw and around his neck. His fingers curled again and Bucky cried out, metal hand suddenly on Steve's shoulder as he squeezed tightly. The blonde grinned and began applying pressure, slowly rubbing the pads of his fingers back and forth on Bucky's prostate. 

"Steve what are you- _oh!_ " he moaned, arching his body again.

"Gonna' make you cum from this babydoll," Steve growled huskily.

"But- _ungh-_ " Bucky grunted, throwing his head back. 

"Don't worry, you'll recover quickly. This is all for you doll. Love you, so, _so_ much," the blonde purred.

"God Steve," Bucky whispered. 

His breathing came out in breathless pants as Steve pulled Bucky in for another kiss. The brunette moaned into the kiss, his right leg bending as it rubbed against Steve's thigh and hip. He lolled his head back and moaned loudly, before biting down on one of his metal fingers. Steve groaned at the sight and started to rock his hips while he still worked his fingers inside Bucky, massaging and pressing tentatively. 

"Steve gonna'- _ah!_ -fuck, come on!" Bucky whined.

Steve hummed and brushed his lips over Bucky's throat, feeling the brunette's Adam's apple bob as he swallowed thickly. The blonde grinned, still coiling his fingers inside, but picking up the pace slightly. Bucky keened and bit his lip, body trembling as he felt the sensation pool in his stomach. 

"Just a little more, come on Buck, you're so good," the blonde praised.

Bucky suddenly cried out, eyes rolling back, his hands grasping Steve's shoulders. Steve let out a breathy laugh against the brunette's skin by his shoulder, still twisting his fingers inside. The brunette choked out a moan, body quivering every few seconds as he came down from his high. His eyes fell closed as he panted slightly, chest heaving up and down as Steve removed his fingers. He rubbed his hands gently up Bucky's thighs, whispering softly to him, lips caressing his inner thighs. Bucky murmured something in Russian and Steve grinned, before shuffling off the bed. He grabbed the stranded towel in the bathroom and came back to wipe up the mess on Bucky's abs, before throwing it away. Steve grabbed Bucky's legs and ran his hands down to his thighs, Bucky's legs hooked in the bends of his arms. 

"So beautiful laying there for me," he hummed.

"Mm," Bucky murmured, opening his eyes slightly.

The blonde quickly ducked down, pressing light kisses to Bucky's cock as it suddenly twitched again. Steve smirked, hearing Bucky grumble softly as he sat back up. He grabbed the lube again and spread a good amount on his cock, aching to be inside Bucky, to love him with more than just words, to give him... _everything_. Bucky looked up at him with so much love and affection compared to their usual nights of tearing clothes and fucking wherever they pleased. The brunette rested his metal hand on his chest and looked up at Steve, before grabbing one of the blonde's hands and putting it back to his chest. 

"Я люблю тебя всем сердцем— _I love you with all my heart_ ," he whispered.

In that moment Steve could have _sworn_ he felt Bucky's heart beating right against his palm, Bucky's metal fingers brushing his skin. Tears welled in the corners of his eyes as they slid down his cheeks, a choked, happy sob emitting from Steve. He knew in that moment that this was the man he was going to spend the rest of his life with. This was the man he was going to marry and make sure the whole world knew about it. They had a second chance and Steve was going to make it worthwhile, always... _for Bucky_. 

"Je t'aime de tout mon coeur et de toute mon âme— _I love you with all my heart and all my soul_ ," Steve replied.

Bucky smiled, bringing Steve's hand up as he kissed it, before placing it back to his thigh. He gazed at Steve, tilting his head slightly to the side as he bit down on one of his metal fingers again. Steve groaned and moved closer, hips brushing Bucky's thighs. The brunette hummed and tangled his other hand through his hair, looking innocent as all fuck again, driving Steve absolutely insane. His hips inclined as he lined himself up and pressed against Bucky's entrance, pushing gently. Bucky moaned and rolled his head back, metal fingers dancing over his chest now.

"Want you to be as loud as you want sweetheart, let me know how you feel," Steve crooned.

"Always," Bucky breathed out.

Steve rocked his hips forward again, feeling Bucky's heels dig into his back as he breached him. Bucky groaned sweetly, gasping sharply when he felt the stretch, his body heating up, cheeks flushed again. He grasped the sheets above his head, metal arm whirring as he pulled it up above his head also. Steve marvelled in the sight, brushing his hand up Bucky's torso, up to his jaw, to his cheek and then to his hair. He bent down and kissed Bucky, just as his hips moved slowly, gliding into Bucky in one swift movement. Bucky's cry of pleasure when Steve bottomed out was masked by Steve's lips, until he parted his, the sound passing Bucky's lips as a soft whimper. The blonde purred, before drawing back out, canting his hips as he rocked back in. Bucky's face contorted into pleasure, lips parting, eyes fluttering closed and Steve couldn't suppress the moan that slipped past his lips.

"Fuck...Bucky," he groaned.

"Language," Bucky teased, breathing out a huff.

"It's like that huh?" Steve asked, smirking coyly.

It wasn't a hard smack, but it was enough to make a loud noise and leave a light red mark on Bucky's left ass cheek. The brunette moaned, hips rolling which made Steve keen as Bucky's body slid down, pushing his cock deeper. Their lips met again as Steve started to get into a gentle rhythm, hands grasping his left cheek, before he planted another soft, firm smack on the still red skin.

"Such a naughty boy for not being naked when I came home," Steve murmured, against Bucky's lips.

"You were late- _ah!_ Shit," Bucky grunted, nipping Steve's bottom lip.

Their bodies moved in tandem as Bucky worked on getting into the same rhythm as Steve. The blonde hooked Bucky's legs around his waist now as his hands roamed all over Bucky. His hands rested in his hair, fingers curling into the short brunette strands that were slightly dampened with sweat from the hot mess they were in. Their lips brushed as they both gasped in unison, breaths ghosting on each other's warm lips. Steve's eyes were half lidded as he heightened the tempo of his thrusts, picking up to a medium speed. Bucky mewled and felt his head being tilted back as Steve's lips were on his throat again. His hands came up to cup Steve's face when the blonde pulled away from his bruised neck, catching the blonde's gaze. He slid his hands down, running them over Steve's broad shoulders, before wrapping his arms around Steve. As greedy as he was, Bucky cheekily grasped Steve's right ass cheek and gave it a squeeze, making the super soldier keen and jerk his hips forward. 

"Steve!" Bucky exclaimed, fingers digging into Steve's back.

"Mm, jackpot," he purred, chuckling huskily.

"Fuckin'- _nngh_ -punk," Bucky growled.

Bucky lent up a tad and caught Steve's lips in his again, moaning when Steve found the right angle to brush his prostate. His fingers raked through Steve's hair as he held Steve's face, eyes locked as the blonde continued to keep at his medium pace. The brunette rested his forehead against Steve's as he let out another moan, legs tight around Steve's waist. His capability to form full sentences was wearing thin now. The only sounds Bucky was really making now were gasps, grunts, moans and whines. But it seemed he had it timed to the thrust of Steve's hips, letting the sounds fall out as each thrust pushed him further to the edge. Bucky was letting out sharp grunts, his lips against Steve's ear as he showed him just how much he was enjoying it.

"Steve, Steve, Stevie. So full, so good. Please, please make me cum again. да, да— _yes, yes_. More," he pleaded.

"God, Buck, so gorgeous when you beg," the blonde sighed deeply.

Steve lifted Bucky a little, wrapping his arms around him as Bucky held onto Steve tighter. The blonde pushed Bucky back down, drawing his hips out in deep, sensual thrusts as Bucky keened under him. He was so close he could feel it burning in the pit of his stomach and he knew Bucky was close too. Bucky's moans were loud in Steve's ears as he quickened the pace again. 

"Oh yes. There. Oh god, harder. _Mmpf_. Steve fuck me doll, so close. Please god. Fuck, fuck, fuck," the brunette chanted.

" _Ungh_ -fucking love you babydoll," Steve grunted.

When Bucky was about to reply, Steve angled himself differently and gave three more hard thrusts, finally pushing himself and Bucky off that edge. Bucky screamed Steve's name, his body tensing as his orgasm rippled through him, his eyes snapping shut as he choked out a sob. Steve's hips slowed as he rode out his orgasm, still holding onto Bucky as the brunette panted heavily, still letting out small sobs. The blonde slowed to a stop and groaned from all the air pushing out his chest, his head falling against Bucky's shoulder. He lazily kissed Bucky's skin and heard his fiancé sniffle from under him. He turned his head and planted a soft kiss to Bucky's right cheek, thumb coming up to caress his left.

"Got you baby, I'm right here," he breathed out.

Bucky nodded as he swallowed back some tears, bringing his hand up to wipe them away. He'd always been a bit of a crier after nights like this, but tonight was special. It was like being back in 1943, they just didn't have to worry about getting caught out and Bucky hadn't felt that good until now. He felt Steve shift and pull back, huffing at the loss, his legs falling to the bed. Steve ran his hand up to Bucky's chin and tilted it, lazily kissing him, tongue swiping over Bucky's lightly bruised tongue from all the biting. 

"How was that?" he asked.

"Just like back in the day," Bucky whispered.

Steve smiled and kissed Bucky again, before moving off the bed. He went over to the bath and checked the water. It was getting a little cold so he drained it a bit, before filling it back up with warm water. There were still flowers floating on the top, giving off a rich aroma as Steve walked back over to Bucky. His hand brushed across Bucky's metal arm as he dragged the brunette up, helping over to the bath. Bucky was so sluggish he could hardly walk, but he managed for Steve. The blonde stepped in first, sinking down into the water as he hummed appreciatively. Steve held his hand out to Bucky who took it gratefully and stepped in. He sat down in the bath and then slid himself up, back pressed against his fiancé. Steve's arms encircled his waist as he pressed more kisses on Bucky's cheek.

"Can't believe we're getting married soon," Steve spoke.

"Me neither, this seems like a dream," Bucky replied.

"How real does it feel?" Steve questioned.

"Very real," Bucky hummed.

"Then it ain't a dream Buck," the blonde soothed.

Bucky sighed softly and turned his head to look up at Steve. Their fingers laced together as Steve brought Bucky's hand up, kissing the metal, before he stopped at the ring that he'd given to Bucky. He smiled and closed his eyes, resting his mouth against the brunette's hand as he hummed.

"Remember it as if it were yesterday," he whispered.

"Still thought it was great you did it straight after a mission when we were all bruises and bloody," Bucky snorted.

"We were in Paris, it was romantic," Steve huffed.

"You romantic fool," the brunette retorted.

Steve smirked as he held Bucky closer, smoothing his hands over him, washing his skin gently. He still had the bites on his skin, but they had faded only slightly, making Steve smirk wider. The blonde peppered kisses on Bucky's cheek again, before tilting his head slightly.

"Mon coeur, mon avenir, ma raison de vivre, mon amour...je t'aime— _my heart, my future, my reason for living, my love...I love you_ ," he soothed.

"Stevie," Bucky crooned.

"I know you love it," Steve chuckled.

"да, моя звезда...Я буду всегда любить тебя, mоё сердце полно любви— _yes, my star...I will always love you, my heart is full of love_ ," the brunette whispered.

"All I need you to say now is I do," the blonde mused.

"Believe me, I won't hesitate with saying that pal," Bucky replied.

"Good," Steve answered, tilting Bucky's chin up to kiss him. "You have such beautiful eyes and lips," he added.

"Gosh darn it Stevie, just kiss me," Bucky huffed, trying to hide his smile.

"No, embrasse moi," Steve murmured.

"What?" the brunette asked.

"Kiss me," the blonde breathed out.

"Coulda' just said so sooner," Bucky scoffed.

He ran his hand behind Steve's head and pulled him down for a kiss, their lips lingering for a moment before Bucky closed the distance. It was tender and lazy, but just how the pair of them liked it. After they'd finished with their bath, they dried off and lingered over to the bed, kissing sweetly with hands roaming here and there just to make sure they were both still there. They curled under the sheets, Bucky's hand pressed to Steve's chest, the blonde's arm wrapped loosely around his waist.

"I love you," he crooned, in a whisper.

"I love you too," Bucky crowed, sweetly.

The pair shared one more kiss, before Bucky's head came to rest on Steve's chest. They fell asleep soundly in each other's embrace and to their favourite song that played softly in the background. 

_Kiss me once, then kiss me twice_

_Then kiss me once again_

_It's been a long, long time_

_Haven't felt like this, my dear_

_Since I can't remember when_

_It's been a long, long time_

_You'll never know how many dreams_

_I've dreamed about you_

_Or just how empty they all seemed without you_

_So kiss me once, then kiss me twice_

_Then kiss me once again_

_It's been a long, long time_

**Author's Note:**

> I will go down with this ship. I'm considering writing a part three, with the wedding and all. I haven't written a Stucky wedding yet!


End file.
